


The Time of Your Life

by buildyourownarchitecture



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourownarchitecture/pseuds/buildyourownarchitecture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you've had the time of your life." The Robbins and Torres families have been through a lot together over the years, and Callie and Arizona have always been the best of friends. Will time, circumstances, and new realizations begin to change the strong friendship they've created through the years? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story is AU and a slow burn. Arizona has her own fashion line for kids and Callie works with her father in the hotel industry. Their families have been friends for years and Callie and Arizona have grown up together, meeting on holidays and for summer vacations. I don't own anything but the storyline and original characters that are introduced.

Arizona was basically jumping out of her skin. In less than five minutes she would be on her way to baggage claim and in a taxi with the youngest Torres, Aria, on her way to the beach house in Hawaii that both of their families rented for the upcoming week. Hopefully, Aria's flight wasn't delayed and they could grab their suitcases and be on their way to paradise. Plus, Callie had arrived the night before and Arizona didn't think she could wait any longer to see her best friend.

Jumping up as soon as the captain turned off the seat belt sign and the flight attendant made her way to the front of the plane, Arizona began fumbling with her fingers in anticipation. The couple sharing her row gave her a funny look and she simply smiled back, trying to stop from actually jumping up and down. "I'm just really excited to see my family," she explained, hurriedly, earning herself another weird look from the couple as they gave her almost identical fake smiles. "Sorry," Arizona mumbled, rolling her eyes, but convincing herself that nothing would take away her excitement.

Some agonizing minutes later, the couple grabbed their bags from the overhead and began making their way down the aisle. Arizona, seeing her chance, bounced into the aisle and tried reaching for her carry-on, failing to grab the briefcase when someone in the row behind her began violently pushing bags away to search for his own. "Excuse me! That's my briefcase. How about you wait your turn?"

The man turned to glare at Arizona, but she gave him just as hard of a look back and swiped her briefcase out of the bin, clutching her cell phone, and rushing off the plane before she had an anxiety attack over standing up to the asshole.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief and bouncing on the balls of her feet, Arizona made her way through the throngs of people, searching for an arrivals and departures screen to check out Aria's flight status. Groaning when she saw that the flight from San Diego wouldn't arrive for another twenty minutes, Arizona decided to head to baggage claim so she could at least be prepared when Aria got there.

Once she got to section C baggage claim, Arizona turned her phone on, leaning her body against a wall in the corner and watching as her iPhone lit up and came back to life after hours of being turned off. Glancing at the time stamp, she sighed. Thirteen minutes. Opening her messages, a bright smile crossed her face and she was sure that rude couple from the plane was giving her another weird look. Whatever. No one could hurt a girl for being overly excited about a much needed vacation. Hitting a few keys on her phone, she placed it to her ear and exhaled loudly, stomach clenching each time the phone rang.

Finally, she heard the voice that was currently only a few miles away. "You're here!"

"I just got your text! I'm standing at baggage claim waiting for your slow poke sister to get here. How is everything?"

"The place is so cool, Zo. Please get here soon."

"If Aria would get her cute little ass here, we'd be on our way."

Laughter was heard on the other end of the line. "I don't think it's Aria's fault that her plane hasn't landed yet, crazy."

"Psh, you say that because you're already lounged out by the pool in a skimpy bikini with a daiquiri in your hand." Snorting came from the other end and Arizona smiled, knowing she hit the nail on the head, and the gorgeous Latina was currently getting her tan on and pregaming. "Exactly," she replied, rolling her eyes playfully even though her friend couldn't see her.

"Oh, shut up. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you, Cal!"

"Love you, too. See you in a little, blondie."

XXXXX

"It's about damn time!" Arizona exclaimed, flinging her arms around Aria when she finally found the nineteen-year-old dragging her cheetah print suitcase off the conveyer belt.

"Arizona!" Aria hugged the older woman tightly. She had missed out on seeing her last Christmas, instead going home with her now ex-boyfriend to meet his family. "It's not my fault my flight was delayed!"

"Yeah, yeah, Calliope said the same thing. Whatever. I just want to go see everyone. Come on, I already got a taxi."

"Ever the eager one, huh?" Aria teased, linking arms with her pseudo big sister and following her out into the blazing heat. "Ready for the vacation of your life?"

Laughing, Arizona pushed Aria into the backseat of the taxi and slid in after her. "You're still underage, little one."

"Now you're worrying about the law? Where were those thoughts when you, Callie, and Tim were running around like idiots and I had to take care of you all so that our parents didn't find out?"

Arizona simply shrugged and gave Aria a wink. "Sucks to be the youngest, huh?"

XXXXX

"Callie!"

Quickly setting her drink down on the ground next to her lounge chair, Callie flew up out of her seat and met Arizona at the gate leading to the beach house they were staying at. Arizona was immediately wrapped around her, bags and little sister forgotten, and Callie sighed. Months spent away from this woman was excruciating. "Hi," she whispered, nuzzling her face into Arizona's always radiant hair.

"Hi!" the perky blonde squealed back, pulling away and giving Callie a very obvious once over. "Mmm, looking good, Torres."

Winking at Arizona, Callie licked her lips purposefully and wiggled her hips from side-to-side. "Right back at cha, Robbins."

"Before you two get too far into your Calzona world, can I have a hug from my big sister, please?" Aria shot out, sarcastically, smirking when she received two glares in return.

Nonetheless, Callie reluctantly pulled away from Arizona and opened her arms for her little sister. "How was your flight, hermanita?"

"Too slow, apparently."

Arizona mock gasped and swatted at the tiniest Torres. "Anddddd, you're still a brat."

"I resent that," Aria replied, crossing her arms and letting out a puff of air indignantly.

"Oh, shoosh," Callie playfully scolded, ruffling Aria's hair and moving to pick up one of Arizona's bags. "Come on, I want to get out on the beach before next year."

XXXXX

"Hi Momma," Arizona greeted, sneakily, coming up behind the Robbins parents while they were laughing at something Papa Torres had just said.

"Arizona!" Barbara shrieked, flipping around and enveloping her daughter in a hug. "I'm so glad you made it, sweetheart. Tim's around here somewhere, flirting with everything female I'm assuming."

Giggling, Arizona skipped into her father's arms and let him hug her just like her mother did a moment ago. "Hi Daddy. And that doesn't surprise me. He's such a loser," she teased, going to give Carlos and Lucia hugs as well.

"We're so happy to see you, Arizona," Lucia greeted, kissing Arizona's forehead. "I think you've grown since I last saw you."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Mama, she's twenty-four years old. That phrase no longer applies."

"It'll always apply with my belleza," Lucia replied, giving Arizona another kiss and smiling at the blonde. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," Arizona replied, cheekily, giving Callie a smirk. "I promise we'll catch up at lunch or something, but I really want to go in the water," she added, grabbing Callie's wrist, who automatically moaned out something about Arizona being an adult and not a five-year-old anymore, but followed her nonetheless.

"Nice way to avoid the parentals," Callie admired, once they finally reached the water and Arizona dragged them both right in.

"I just wanted time for the two of us. We haven't seen each other in months, Calliope."

"I know, I know. That's my fault. I'm really sorry, Zo. I've just been trying to prove to my dad that I can do this whole hotel stuff without him looking over my shoulder every time I try to do something on my own."

"Tell me about it. My mom even tried to visit once a month these past couple of months to help me with the line. Like, seriously? I love her. You know that. But Arington is mine and I want to make a name for myself without her."

Callie fumbled for Arizona's hand under the water and once she caught it in her grip, she squeezed reassuringly. "From what I've heard and read, you're already making a pretty good name for yourself. The line is beautiful, by the way. I don't tell you that enough."

Blushing, Arizona quickly let out a 'thank you' and ducked under water, pulling Callie with her. When both resurfaced, Callie was glaring, hair a mess, and eyeliner already smudging down her cheeks. "Was that really necessary?"

"You think six months has changed me?"

Pretending to ponder the question for a few moments, Callie had Arizona in a fit of giggles. "Yeah, right, you're right. You'll never grow up."

"Hey, at least I remind you of your childhood."

Before Callie could respond, Arizona was swimming away, turning around and winking at the Latina once she was out of reach. "Tag. You're it."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arizona steals tim's girl and gets her number written on her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos!

After having spent a few much needed and appreciated hours with Callie, swimming in the ocean, eating at one of the beach side bars, and catching up some while laying out on the beach, Arizona headed down the coast to try and find her older brother. She walked for about fifteen minutes, digging her toes down into the wet sand on the shore each time she put one foot in front of the other. Already missing Callie, Arizona sighed. A week in paradise with her best friend and their families was very much needed and she really couldn't wait to experience everything with Callie, but one week would definitely not cut it. Seven days never did. Going home after every summer vacation, holiday, or other similar event seriously depressed Arizona.

Shaking herself out of her funk, she berated herself. If a week was all she had, she was going to make the absolute best out of each and every day. Stopping, she shuffled a shell into the water with her foot and scanned the beach for Tim. He couldn't have gone too far, nor would he have with all the attractive women currently on this section of the beach. Pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head, Arizona smirked when she finally caught sight of her almost clone. Tim was talking to some cute brunette with an extremely toned body clad in a tiny pink string bikini. Seeing an opportunity present itself, Arizona sashayed over to the pair, stopping far enough away to hear their conversation.

"Sullins, right?" Tim asked, giving the woman what Arizona guessed he thought was her trademark Robbins smirk.

The girl, who was apparently named Sullins, nodded and twirled one of her bikini bottom strings around her finger. "Right. How'd you know?"

"I ran into your friends a few minutes ago and they were looking for you. I told them I'd keep an eye out."

Sullins quirked an eyebrow and Arizona stifled a giggle. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked curiously.

"Oh. Well, your friends said you were beautiful." Arizona had trouble keeping her laughter under bay after that comment, but forced herself to shut up as Tim continued. "Uh, anyways, I was just wondering if you believed in love at first sight? If you don't, I can, uh, walk by again."

Immediately losing her internal battle, Arizona snorted and made her way over to stand directly next to Tim. "Hi!" she giggled, sticking her hand out to shake the now smirking Sullins'. "Sorry about my brother. If it's any consolation, that's a new pickup line for him. Usually he goes for the common 'I've lost my number, can I have yours?' or 'the heavens called me, they lost an angel'."

Sullins, trying to hold in her own laughter at this newcomer, glanced at Tim who was beat red and glaring at the other blonde. "Oh," she managed, smiling a very confused smile at the pair in front of her. "And you are?"

"Arizona. Nice to meet you. I really didn't mean to bother the two of you, but I had to come over and introduce myself. Otherwise, I'd be kicking myself for days for missing out on a chance like this." Tim's mouth dropped at his sister's obviously better attempt at flirting, clenching his fists together. Arizona always got the hot girls. Sullins, suddenly brightening up, was now carefully writing her phone number on his little sister's palm. Who carried a pen around on the beach anyways? Rolling his eyes, Tim let Arizona steal his thunder and waited for her to finish stealing his girl.

"Call me!" Sullins reminded, winking at Arizona before making her way back down the beach in the opposite direction that Arizona had just come from.

"Are you kidding me!"

Arizona giggled at Tim's expression. "Sorry, Timmy. I think she was actually kind of into you until you used that awful pick-up line. You might as well have told her your name was Chance and asked if you had one."

"Arizonaaaaaaa," he whined, almost stomping his foot in protest. "You're lucky I missed you or I would definitely not have let you just steal my girl."

"Oh," Arizona laughed, going in for a hug. "Is that right?"

"Yep," Tim deadpanned, making Arizona smile and lean into the hug more. "I really did miss you though, AZ."

"Missed you too, big brother. Momma sent me to find you. Papa Torres and Daddy have decided to grill tonight and apparently you're their right-hand man."

Linking arms with his baby sister, Tim began steering them in the direction of their beach house. "Great," he mumbled, sarcastically. "So, how is the line doing?"

XXXXX

"They're back," Callie announced from her place at the kitchen counter, where she was currently cutting up vegetables to mix in with a salad.

"Yeah, you can hear them from a mile away," Aria teased, filing her nails down in the seat next to Callie.

"Seriously? Do you know how disgusting that is? None of us want to eat fingernail dusted lettuce, Aria," Callie scolded and Aria moved away from the counter dramatically.

"Sor-ry," she blew out, making Callie grin. Her little sister was a pain in the ass, but she never failed to make everyone laugh.

"Found him," came the sing-song voice through the back sliding doors that led to the balcony and beach. "He's outside grilling now. I still don't understand why Dad didn't just let me help them out with dinner."

Busting out in laughter, Callie had to put the cutting knife down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Did you really just say that?"

"What!" Arizona snapped, stealing a carrot from Callie's pile. Looking up at their mothers, Arizona realized they were quietly chuckling and Aria was giggling away as well. "What?" she repeated, crossing her arms.

"You, grill? That's a sight I'd pay to see," Barbara informed, causing Lucia, Aria, and Callie to enter into a fresh round of laughter.

"Shut up. Just shut up," Arizona replied. "I could totally grill." As the other four women in the room continued to laugh, Arizona huffed. "Fine. You are all jerks." Going to steal another carrot, her hand was quickly caught by Callie's darker one.

"Stop stealing my vegetables or we won't have any for the salad! And, what! What is this?" Callie exclaimed, pulling Arizona's hand back over when she saw the pen ink written on her best friend's palm. "Seriously, Zo, you've been here for less than twelve hours and you already have someone's number written on your body?" Callie asked, surprised she was even shocked.

"Are you kidding?" Aria yelled, already on her way over to expect Arizona's hand for herself. "You whore."

"Aria!" Lucia immediately scolded, trying not to smile despite herself. "Leave our Arizona alone. She can't help it that she's a pretty girl. Now tell us, belleza, who is this handsome young man?"

Aria and Callie shared a look and Arizona coughed before trying to formulate an answer. "Uh, Sullins is dark and um…tall."

"And handsome?" Barbara added, winking at Lucia. "My, my, look at you."

"Ha, ha," Arizona forced out, shrugging at Callie when their mothers turned their backs.

'Sullins?' she mouthed, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Arizona shot out her foot and kicked Callie to shut her up. The only people in their families that knew Arizona was gay were Tim, Callie, and Aria, and she was not about to have mighty mouth blow her cover. 'Sh!' she mouthed back, placing a finger to her lips and turning to Aria as well.

Still smirking, Callie began cutting vegetables again. Oh, this vacation was definitely turning out to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
